


Queen you shall be

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, obviously incest cause our golden twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei wants to be Prom Queen. And Cersei always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen you shall be

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt on tumblr: jaime/cersei, highschool au

Jaime leaned against the wall, watching the crowd and slowly sipping on the punch someone had spiked a little more than necessary. If he had to guess, his money would be on Robert Baratheon. What easier way to get voted Prom King than some healthy bribery on top of being the quarterback who had finally managed to turn around King's Landing High's losing streak? The Usurper, the other schools had started calling him and it had caught on.

_Usurper indeed_ _,_ Jaime thought drily, watching as Cersei threw back her golden mane, laughing at something Baratheon said, something that she likely didn't find funny at all. _I should be here with her. Cersei and Jaime, King and Queen of King's Landing High._

But, as his sweet sister had pointed out when he brought that thought up, that was hardly an option. "Do you know who goes to prom with a relative? Losers,"Cersei had told him derisively,"And losers aren't crowned queen. I want to be queen, Jaime."

So Jaime had bent to her will, as he always did. He'd helped her in any way she'd demanded in her ridiculous quest to become Prom Queen. Not that Jaime thought there was any reason for her to make such an effort. Cersei Lannister was rich, popular, beautiful, and just a tiny bit too sure of herself. In short, she had been sure to be prom queen the second she stepped foot into King's Landing High in their freshman year.

Their main concern, really, had been her date, which had irked Jaime to no end. He didn't like the thought of anyone putting their grubby paws on his sister, helping her decide who to use for her plan was a real trial in selfcontrol.

Oberyn Martell was too rude and didn't care for titles, not to mention the fact that he already had a girlfriend or three; Brandon Stark was hospitalised after a bad motorcycle accident; Viserys Targaryen was only a junior and _that_ was just unthinkable; Mace Tyrell was just not handsome enough.... On and on it had gone, both twins becoming more and more frustrated by the second.

Then Cersei had come home from dance class positively glowing with happiness. Lyanna Stark had run off halfway across the country to be in a band with Rhaegar Targaryen and Robert "The Usurper" Baratheon had been left dateless. Dateless and desperate to be crowned Prom King to heal his wounded pride.

Which left Jaime stuck here, waiting for the evening to be over, vaguely wondering if Cersei would be mad that he had ignored his date enough to make her storm off. Then again, Lysa Tully had only been a means to an end and he doubted she even liked him. But there was no way the shy, quiet girl would have made it into the Prom Court otherwise and Catelyn had been so eager to have her younger sister included for once that she had been quite happy not to run for Prom Queen herself. Regardless of how silly Jaime told her she was being, Cersei had persisted to view the older Tully girl as a threat. Never mind that, while pretty and popular, Catelyn dated sullen Ned Stark who was just not someone a Prom Queen would look twice at or that the Tully girl was just a tad too nice - no girl would risk upsetting Cersei, whereas Catelyn would forgive anyone for not voting for her. Refusing to hear the voice of reason, Cersei had used her twin and a spot on her court as bargaining chips.

Grudgingly Jaime had agreed; he supposed Lysa Tully, who cared as little about him as he about her, was better than one of Cersei's swooning friends - she would not have allowed her brother to not have a date at all.

Finally Headmaster Arryn marched on stage and announced that the votes were in and the Prom King and Queen decided on. Once his sister was on stage with the crown perched atop her golden curls, Jaime let out a breathe he hadn't realised he had been holding. Now this madness was finally over.

Not long after the King and Queen had taken to the dance floor everyone joined them. Jaime only pushed away from the wall once he lost sight of the pair, pushing his way through dancing couples until he reached his sister and her date. He tapped Robert's shoulder before he could let his hands slide any lower."May I?"

Baratheon looked like he wanted to protest, but then he stepped back with a shrug. Jaime turned to his sister, bowing slightly before catching her hand and bringing it up to his lips."My Queen."

"Ser Jaime,"she replied with a smile, happy to wrap her arms around his neck and let him hold her just slightly closer than a brother should. They swayed to the music, more hugging than dancing. It was a slow, romantic song and Jaime wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Cersei must have been thinking the same thing because she leaned in, her lips brushing his ear as she whispered the words he had longed for all evening,"Let's get out of here."

They hardly made it a dozen yards from the ballroom before Cersei had him pinned to the wall in an alcove, kissing him hungrily, her hands at his hips, tugging the dress shirt free from his trousers. He caught her wrists, pulling her closer against him even as he stopped her actions."Cersei,"he cautioned. Or, at least he tried to. His voice came out more as a plea than an admonishment."Here?"

"Right here,"she said, a mischievous smile on her lips."The queen commands it."

He mirrored her smile and released her wrists from his grasp."Well, if it's Your Grace's order, who am I to challenge that?"

**Author's Note:**

> want to send me a prompt aswell? I'm elevenismyspiritanimal on tumblr and I'll write basically every and any pairing :)


End file.
